


Trapped with Domesticity

by lemonypond



Series: Faulty Locks [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Light-Hearted, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonypond/pseuds/lemonypond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FitzSimmons get trapped again. Someone should really talk to S.H.I.E.L.D. about the locks on the Bus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Setup

**Author's Note:**

> I debated for a long time whether to just begin with them trapped or show the set up. In the end I just really liked the set up because I like Skye and Simmons beginning to be friends. I'll post the rest soon.

Coulson handed out Bus-keeping duties every few weeks because life in the air tended to get messy and their stops to S.H.I.E.L.D facilities were few and far between.  Everyone was responsible for their own private quarters, and FitzSimmons was responsible for their lab, but cleaning the kitchen, the lounge, and the bathroom were rotated through the entire team.  On the odd occasion a fourth assignment was doled out for the cargo hold. On this particular day the team reported to the command center for the latest assignment. 

“Ward, you and Fitz get the cargo hold,” Coulson began. “Skye you get the kitchen, May, take the lounge. I’ll take the command center this week; we’ve not cleaned it in months. Sorry Simmons, but you get the bathroom this week.” 

“That’s fine, sir, I haven’t had it in a while, it’s my turn.” Simmons replied with a simple smile. She was always one for order and cleanliness. Structure suited her, and having routine chores was a welcome respite from running away from assassins and attempting to patch everyone up after what increasingly seemed to be every mission. 

“That’s that, then. Get it done by the end of the day. Dismissed,” Coulson nodded to Ward and left to attend to some conference calls. The team broke and set about their business, Ward and Fitz headed to the cargo hold, caked in mud and shattered glass from the SUV’s  last mission in Greece. Skye chased after Simmons, grabbed her by the arm, startling her. 

“What is it Skye? I’m just going to head down to the lab for a couple of hours, the bathroom will still be waiting for me when I’m finished.” she asked, alarmed. 

Skye smiled slyly at Simmons. “Oh I know, I just thought maybe you might be able to help me with your expertise first.” 

Simmons, confused, answered, “You have a biochemical problem, Skye?” 

“What? No.  I mean _probably_ , but not what I meant. My favorite pair of pants has a hole, I was hoping since you always stitch everyone up you might-“ 

“-stitch up your pants?” Simmons had a way of finishing everyone’s sentences. 

“And a few of my shirts. This whole S.H.I.E.L.D. agent thing really ruins your clothes fast. I mean I can do it, but it always ends up looking terrible. I thought you’d be better skilled. Pretty please? Please?” she pouted, hands clasped. 

“Oh all right. I suppose I could. You have no idea how many of Fitz’s pullovers and shirts I’ve mended over the years. That boy can be so reckless in the lab sometimes. And I’ve nearly ruined my share of jumpers over the years too,” she smiled back. 

Relieved, Skye pulled her into her bunk and pulled out what seemed to Simmons to be every single article of clothing that Skye owned. Nearly everything was in disrepair. “Let me just go get some needle and thread…” 

“No no, I’ve got a sewing kit right here,” Skye turned to rummage through the top drawer of the built in night stand. 

“Oh…good.” Simmons replied halfheartedly. She secretly just wanted to go down to the lab to spy on the boys. Ward still intimidated Fitz and she wanted to keep an eye on him to make sure he didn’t say or do anything stupid. She thought of asking Skye if they could take everything to the lab, but then thought better of it, seeing Skye continue to pull clothes out of drawers. “Skye… there is a lot more here than you let on…do you have anything left to actually wear?” 

With a twirl, Skye answered. “This is my last salvageable outfit. One more rumble through the jungle and I’m running around naked!” 

“Oh dear”, Simmons said frowning; “well we can’t have that, can we? “ Her face perked up immediately. “Right then! Let’s get started.” Simmons said as she dug through the small sewing kit for red thread. “Sort these by color,” she continued pointing to the pile of clothes on the bed next to her. “That way we cut down our time of having to thread new needles.” 

Skye nodded her head as she checked her phone. “Great!” Then both girls got down to work. They weren’t as close as Fitz and Simmons, but Skye and Simmons had grown to like each other’s company. Skye often attempted to teach Simmons how to lie with admittedly limited success and Simmons got the opportunity to tell tales of her and Fitz at the Academy and Sci-Ops. Simmons didn’t understand why Skye was always so interested in her stories, but she was happy to share. In fact the only thing she enjoyed more than telling stories of Fitz was actively being a part of those stories. Skye could practically recite the tale of the Faraday cup by now, with proper inflection and hand gestures, but never had the heart to tell Simmons. She only hoped that if she got Simmons to talk about Fitz enough it might eventually sink into her genius brain that they were meant to do the horizontal mambo together forever. 

For the next hour the two girls sat together talking about S.H.I.E.L.D life as Simmons pieced back together Skye’s wardrobe. Skye’s phone buzzed in her pocket while Simmons was recalling a funny story about their first semester of neurobiology. She was careful to put her phone on vibrate so that Simmons did not recognize the personalized ring tone, which would have given away that it was a text from Ward. 

“You know, Simmons, I think that’s probably enough for now. I’ve taken up enough of your time; you’ve got experiments to run and bathrooms to clean…I think I should go clean out the fridge before A.C. decides to make the next grocery list. And by “clean” I mean hoard everything into my mouth. I can’t thank you enough!” 

“Are you sure? I’ve only got-“ Simmons paused, glancing at the pile still on the bed. “Perhaps you’re right. Shall we take this up again later this week?” 

Skye grinned. “Totally.” 

“Well then I’ll just get started on the bathroom then,” Simmons said, standing up and straightening out the duvet on the bed. “See you later.” 

Skye watched Simmons leave the bunk and as she heard the footsteps fade a mischievous grin fell over her face. “How much later, Simmons?” she said, pulling up the stopwatch app on her phone. 

Simmons ran downstairs to collect some cleaning supplies then made her way back to the main deck to begin her assignment.

Skye was listening intently from her bunk for Simmons to return upstairs.

Down the hall there was the sound of a door closing and high pitched scream.


	2. The Payoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FitzSimmons get locked in the bathroom

“AAAAAAGGGHHHH!”

“FIIIIITZ!”

 

- 

“What are you doing in here?” Fitz shouted, turning off the water and scrambling for a towel. 

“I’m supposed to be cleaning the bathroom, what are YOU doing in here?” She held up her gloves and cleaning supplies while trying to avert her eyes. 

“I got motor oil all over me in the cargo hold!” Fitz answered, still trying to tie a towel around his waist. “The SUV had a leak after the crash.” He couldn’t manage the towel, because the one he grabbed from the towel rack was a hand towel. He gave up attempting to tie it and held it at his waist with both hands. His hair and body were dripping wet and he nearly slipped off the tiny bath mat outside of the shower. “Get OUT Simmons!” 

“I _can’t_ Fitz the door is stuck!” Simmons shouted back, trying to shake the door handle loose, but occasionally glancing over at her half naked friend. She couldn’t deny she was curious about what was under all that plaid every day. 

“WHAT?! Again? This is a bloody multimillion dollar aircraft for God’s sake.” Fitz mumbled moving hastily to take a look at the door, pushing his way between Simmons and the sink. The bathroom on the Bus was small but not claustrophobic. It had just enough room for a shower stall, a toilet, a sink with an adjustable mirror, a hook on the door and a shelf to place your clothes while allowing one adult inside to be able to turn around freely, but there was barely enough room for two grown adults. 

“Um, could you possibly have picked a smaller towel, Fitz?” Simmons asked, face instantly flushed, noticing that while Fitz was successful at covering his front, his backside was still most definitely exposed. 

“What?” Fitz looked down, suddenly realizing why the towel wouldn’t tie around his waist. “Oh bloody hell! Simmons hand me my actual towel!” He said, spinning his back towards the door so that his towel covered front side was facing Simmons rather than his exposed arse.  They were very cramped. It was also very warm and filled with steam at the moment. 

Stifling a hearty laugh, Simmons reached for the full sized towel still hanging from the towel rack and threw it towards him. “THANK YOU!” he shouted, more out of embarrassment than anger, “Now turn around!” 

She obliged, still grinning. “Have you been training with Ward?” She asked as she scanned the wall she was facing her face fell into a concerned frown. “Fitz…where are your clothes?” 

“You can turn around now,” Fitz said, much calmer now that his lower half wasn’t on display. “My clothes? They’re on the shelf above the-“ he continued, reaching for the shelf above the toilet. “WHERE ARE MY BLOODY CLOTHES?!?! What the HELL is going on here?” 

“Don’t look at me! I didn’t know you were even in here!” Simmons defended herself, seeing the look on Fitz’s face. 

 _THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP_. 

“Skye! SKYE!” Fitz shouted through the door.

“She’s in the kitchen at the other end of the plane!” 

“And Ward’s still downstairs.”  
  
 _THUMP THUMP THUMP._

“MAY! COULSON! ANYBODY!” They both shouted as loud as they could. 

“Is this a joke? Are we being pranked?” Fitz asked, turning his face towards Simmons. She shrugged her shoulders, and finally set the cleaning supplies on the shelf that should have contained Fitz’s clothes. 

She looked at her friend and smirk fell across her face. “Fitz, you still have shampoo in yo-“ 

“-yes I know Simmons, I was in the middle of attempting to shower before you barged in!” 

“Why wasn’t the door locked?” Simmons huffed in annoyance. “Again, Fitz, I _didn’t know_ you were in here!” her voice going up an octave as she spoke. 

Fitz apologized, and slid down the door to sit on the ground. He pounded the back of head against the door, and Simmons flinched at the sound. She sighed and sat down on the toilet. “Well you might as well finish your shower, looks like we’re going to be in here awhile,” she said. 

“I could have sworn I brought in my clothes AND locked the door…” Fitz wondered. “Wait, excuse me? Did you just suggest that I get naked. In front of you. AGAIN. And shower?” It was a good thing he was seated, otherwise he might have fallen over from shock. 

“Oh, c’mon Fitz, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before and besides there is a shower curtain right there!” she gestured towards the shower. 

“It’s nothing you haven’t seen be-“ Fitz became flustered. “Well, Simmons you haven’t seen _mine_ before and _AND_ that shower curtain-- is _transparent_ with a giant S.H.I.E.L.D logo in the middle! 

Simmons realized what she had said and realized how that must have sounded to Fitz, and also realized what she had actually meant by it only when Fitz repeated her words. She felt the blood drain from her face. “I don’t. I didn’t…that’s not what I mea- I only meant that- ugh Fitz!” 

Fitz looked at the corner of the room. Of all the times Fitz imagined being naked with Jemma Simmons, not once was it like the scene that was unfolding in front of him now. This was his worst nightmare. 

Simmons looked at the corner of the floor. Of all the times Simmons imaged Fitz being naked, not once was it like the scene unfolding in front of her now. This was not ideal. 

They looked at each other, and in that instant they knew what the other was thinking.

 

“So I’ll just start cleaning the sink-“

“I’ll just finish my shower but you better not-“ they said over each other.

 

“I wouldn’t dare--“

“Keep thinking about how to get out of here-“ they continued over each other.

 

“Yup.”

“I’ll just-”

 

They awkwardly walked around each other, careful not to look each other in the eye. Simmons began scrubbing the sink furiously. Fitz turned on the shower and scrubbed the shampoo vigorously from his hair. Simmons adjusted the mirror subtly to find that Fitz was attempting to position himself to be almost perfectly obscured by the S.H.I.E.L.D. emblem. He was also whistling, which she had only ever heard him do when he was extremely nervous. She smiled, taking comfort that Fitz did finally agree to take a shower. He may have been incredibly uncomfortable with her in the room, but many of his best ideas came to him while he was in the shower. She adjusted the mirror again, catching a glimpse of his chest. It was confusing; he was more muscular than she remembered from the pool parties at the Academy. 

Fitz kept swearing to himself, trying to rinse the oil from his hair. This was not how he pictured taking a shower with Simmons. He kept glancing over, catching Simmons adjusting the mirror and that made him both more anxious and more confused than anything ever had. He had a hard time believing that Jemma Simmons, his best friend, was trying to check him out naked in the shower.  Before that realization made him feel anything else, he adjusted the temperature of the shower to bitter cold, and began to whistle. He lathered the soap over his body and began to turn around to rinse it off, and again, caught Simmons adjusting the mirror. This time, he decided to turn the tables. 

“Like what you see, Simmons?” he shouted over the roar of the shower. 

“WHAT?” She spat out. “I..I..” her face began to change colors. “Fitz, I swear I wasn’t-“ 

“ _Oh Fitz, I swear I wasn’t adjusting the mirror to check out your hot little bum!”_ Fitz put on his best Simmons impression. 

“You know I don’t sound like that!” Her voice went up an octave, which only reinforced Fitz’s characterization of her and she knew it. 

“AHA! But you don’t deny you were checking out my arse!” Fitz grabbed the shower curtain with one hand to cover himself and pointed at her with the other, his torso hanging out of the shower stall. 

It was Simmons’ turn to squirm now. She couldn’t lie her way out of it, and they both knew it. Fitz wrapped the large towel around his waist this time, and used the smaller one to towel off his hair and face. If he was going to be embarrassed he sure as hell was going to take her down with him. “You like my bum,” he said again as he stepped out of the shower stall. 

Her face was scarlet and the sink could not physically get any cleaner now, she had been polishing the same spot on the faucet for what seemed like an eternity in her mind. “How are we going to get out of here Fitz?” she tried desperately to change the subject to regain some dignity. 

“It’s ok, I have been working out, I’m glad you’ve finally noticed,” Fitz continued, flexing his arms exaggeratedly in an attempt to make Simmons laugh. At one point he almost lost his towel again, but he caught it before anything could be revealed. She was laughing too hard to notice, and he was relieved. 

“You have been working out. And I have noticed. When have you been working out?” She asked after her laughter subsided. 

“Oh, ermm, just before going to bed a few nights a week. Since Ward trains Skye in the mornings I just started sneaking down late after everyone’s in bed.” Fitz sat down on the toilet seat, using the hand towel to dry off his arms. ”Nothing crazy.” 

“No. It suits you,” Simmons managed a half smile, finally moving on to wiping down the bowl of the sink. 

Fitz mirrored her half grin. After catching Simmons moon over Mike Peterson, he had felt a pang of what took him months to realize was jealousy. This admission was the payoff for which he had been waiting. He just wasn’t planning on being naked in a bathroom when it happened. “Thanks,” he responded. “And all these years, I thought you only wanted me for my brain,” he continued with a cheeky grin. 

“Oh, stop it.” She said splashing some water in his face. “You are quite handsome and you know it.” She had always found him attractive, mostly for his brains, but yes, also for his looks. She thought he always knew that. 

“Aw Jemma,” Fitz said, ears reddening. “So, how are we going to-“ 

“-get out of here? Still don’t have a bloody clue.” Simmons stopped cleaning and sat on the floor, back to the door. 

They sat in silence, each analyzing the room for structural flaws, or something that might slide into the locking mechanism. Both ignored the awkwardness of a few moments ago. Both came up empty; there was nothing in the room small enough to fit into the locking mechanism of the door. The steam was starting to dissipate from the room. Simmons slammed her head against the door. 

“Ow,” she said, rolling her neck from side to side. 

“At least you have clothes on…” Fitz said, standing up to examine the shelf above the toilet. “You know, Simmons, you’re extraordinarily beautiful too. I mean, you know that, but I’ve never told you.” 

Simmons jerked her head up, hitting it again on the door. “Ow! What?” she asked, rubbing her head again. 

Fitz was attempting to pull the shelf out of the wall. He spoke distractedly while trying to dislodge the screws. “Well, I mean, you just complimented me, and I realized in all these years I don’t think I’ve ever actually complemented you on anything other than your brain, which of course is also extraordinary.” 

Simmons blushed and picked at the hem of her shirt. “Fitz…” 

“Yah Jemma?” Fitz answered, still refusing to look at Simmons after his declaration. 

“I think I know how to get out of here.” She pulled two sewing needles from her shirt. She turned around quickly and began trying to wedge the needles into the locking mechanism. Fitz, seeing what she was doing, began trying to push the door forward to help Simmons gain some leverage. They were both so focused on trying to get the door open that they didn’t realize how strange the scene might look to an onlooker- Simmons on her knees merely inches away from Fitz in a towel.  “Aha!” Simmons exclaimed turning around to a face full of towel. “Uhhhh,” she immediately recoiled and Fitz leaped backwards, falling into the pristinely cleaned sink. 

Not about to let that fluster her, Simmons stood up promptly and began putting the cleaning supplies back into the bin she brought with her. Fitz pulled himself out of the sink and readjusted his towel. “Well guess I’ll see you in the lab later, Simmons.” Fitz finally managed to look her in the eyes. 

Simmons could barely look him, but took a step closer to Fitz anyway. They once again stood there in silence. She was just about to lean forward when Skye came running to the door, holding a bowl of pretzels. “FitzSimmons! What happened?” They instinctually stepped apart and faced Skye, who glanced at her watch with a sly grin. “WOAH. Fitz, where are your clothes? Did I just interrupt something?” She winked and bumped Simmons' arm with her elbow.

His face went red for the fiftieth time in the last hour. “Wha-? No. Nope. I think I left my clothes in my room, I was in a hurry to get all the oil out of my hair…” 

“And I didn’t know he was in here when I came to clean the bathroom and we got locked in!” Simmons continued, waving around her cleaning supplies. “I’ll just-“she stepped around Skye and briskly walked to her bunk, shutting the door. 

“See you Skye, I’d really like to be not naked anymore,” Fitz said stepping around Skye. He grabbed a handful of pretzels, then quickly walked to his bunk, finding his clothes folded neatly on his bed. 

Skye turned around, and watched them leave, pulling out her phone.  She sent a text to the rest of the team. 

 _Seventy two minutes. Ward and AC pay up it took more than an hour but less than two. May and I also accept PayPal. Big Bet still stands…_

Skye slipped her phone back into her pocket and walked back to the kitchen. 

Minutes later, Simmons knocked on Fitz’s bunk. 

“Come in,” Fitz said through the door. He was putting a hoodie on over a t-shirt. 

“Oh good,” Simmons began, grinning. “You’re dressed this time.”

“Ha- Hah Simmons, yes I am fully clothed,” he snipped back. “Sorry,” he immediately apologized, casting his eyes to the floor. 

And before he could say anything else, Simmons grabbed his hoodie with both hands and kissed him square on the lips. It lasted only seconds; Simmons pulled away, smiling from ear to ear, and left his room shutting the door behind her without saying a word. 

Dazed, Fitz tugged at the collar of his t-shirt, not knowing what to say or think. “Guess I should shower more often.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fitz did bring his clothes with him to the bathroom. Stealth May snuck in and took them.
> 
> The story got away from me, and I couldn't find a better way to end it. Sorry for the disappointment.


End file.
